Do It Right
by Kassaremidybelljesslynn
Summary: She was a stupid girl who did stupid things. But the stupidest thing she ever did may also be the smartest move she's ever made. Major Quick-y goodness in here, with some slight Sinn and Fuinn bashing.


Do It Right

Summary: She was a stupid girl who did stupid things. But the stupidest thing she ever did may also be the smartest move she's ever made.

Note: I am experiencing the worst bout of writer's block ever. I have this idea and one more bouncing around in my head and I decided to give it a try and hope that the Writing Gods loved me enough to let this come out okay. I'm still undecided as to how it turned out, but I'm pretty sure I like it. If it sucks, I'm sorry, I usually write better than this.

* * *

She was stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid teenage girl; that was Quinn Fabray. She totally knew how to screw her life up. She didn't know much else, but she knew that.

It had all started at that stupid part of Rachel's. She tended to get angry when she was drunk – she knew that (she told herself that she was extremely angry the night she had sex with Puck, and therefore very drunk, but the truth was, she was very sober). Regardless, she drank her way through four bottles of beer. Stupid thing to do.

Then, she started yelling at Puck, saying that she had abs before he got her knocked up and now she didn't – although they were coming back, which had made her smile when she realized it – and it was all his fault. Then Rachel turned the music on and suddenly she was dancing, bouncing around, and trying not to care about anything. Not Sam, not Finn, not Santana, not Puck, not Beth, just the beat of the music and the feel of being free.

That is, until she felt Puck dancing behind her. Then some things came back – Puck, Beth, and the feelings she had been repressing since July. She had jumped over to him, and was dancing in front of the Mohawked boy, trying to pretend like she wasn't trying to dance so close. It didn't work – subtlety never worked with Puck – and he started dancing closer and closer, although Quinn didn't think he realized he was doing it. Lauren certainly didn't, and that girl could see every freaking thing. She was drunk, he was drunk and suddenly they were dancing right up against each other, moving together and – she shuddered to even think the word – grinding against each other.

Quinn was fully opposed to grinding. It was dry humping on hardwood – that wasn't dancing and Quinn could dance, really dance. Grinding didn't seem romantic in any way at all to her and the last time she had done it was the 7th grade and it was gross and uncomfortable and awkward and the boy had tried to shove his tongue into her ear canal and she vowed never to grind again.

So why couldn't she stop herself from grinding against Puck? Why didn't it feel gross, but oddly exciting?

No matter how many times Quinn had been held by Puck, she still could never wrap her mind around the fact that their bodies fit so well together. Puck's hands were on her waist, pulling her too close and not close enough. His hands roamed around her body – although he stayed away from her breasts, and she thought she could kiss him for not taking advantage of her – and one hand sought out her hand. She remembered his weird obsession with holding her hand and gripped his tighter, hearing him groan.

Eventually, Quinn had to leave before she did something stupid, like tell Sam that she was pretty sure Santana had Chlamydia or, even worse, start kissing Puck. She had a huge hangover the next morning and she didn't know if it was worth the looks Puck kept giving her.

Over the next month, Puck and Lauren got closer. It seemed they were going out, which Quinn thought was sweet. Lauren deserved a nice guy to date and when Puck tried, he could be downright sweet. Sam and Santana became attached at the mouth and while it bothered Quinn at first, after a week, it had almost no effect on her. If Sam wanted to risk genital diseases for sex, the dumbass – Lord forgive her swearing – could go right ahead and be with Santana.

Except something changed after about a month and a half. Suddenly, Puck and Lauren didn't hang out as much. They still talked, but Puck didn't give her longing looks anymore. Quinn was a bit saddened to know the relationship didn't last because she had grown fond of Lauren. A tiny part of her jumped for joy with the knowledge that Puck was single again.

And all of a sudden Puck was hanging around her a lot. He talked to her more, walked with her to classes, sat next to her during Glee Club practice. Quinn was starting to regret cutting Puck out of her life so much after Beth. She'd forgotten how good of a friend he was and how sweet he really could be. Except she didn't want him to sit next to her; she wanted to sit in his lap. She didn't want him to walk next to her in the hall; she wanted him to hold her hand. She didn't want to talk all the time either; sometimes she just wanted to kiss him….although she'd never admit it to anyone. She didn't even like admitting it to herself. But Quinn was done lying to herself. She was done being the stupid girl boys pushed around and girls talked about. She was done with being a pretty face. She wanted to be known not only for being hot, but being smart too, like Mercedes or Kurt.

And then the stupid happened…again. Because she was a stupid girl.

It was pouring rain outside and her mother had to work late which meant that she would have to walk home. She hadn't brought an umbrella so she trudged through the mud, listening to the sloshy sound her sneakers made. Her hood was up but it didn't help at all. She heard a car coming and quickly moved further away from the street so that she didn't get hit with any water. The car slowed when it came to her to and the door popped open. There sat Puck, asking her if she needed a ride. She climbed into the truck and he drove her home. He gave her odd looks every once in a while, looks she couldn't decipher.

They pulled up in front of her house and she leaned over to open the car door when Puck cleared his throat.

"Why?" he asked, sounding…vulnerable?

"Why what?"

"Why did you…go back to Finn?"

Quinn froze. Any question, any other question and she would have answered without hesitation. Puck deserved an answer so much and she wanted to give one but she just couldn't give him this one without feeling like a complete and total – Lord forgive her language – bitch.

"I…he…we…"

Puck sat there, staring at the steering wheel, waiting patiently for his answer.

"He was…safe. He makes me feel special sometimes and I knew that he still had some type of feeling left for me and I was feeling bad and Sam was so boring and I just…Finn is safe."

"What do you mean 'safe?'"

"I mean he makes me feel good and that's it."

"I don't get it."

"Relationships are supposed to be a little hectic. Look at my sister and her fiancé. They've had their issues. They've had days when they get mad at each other, along with the days where they're so in love it's gross to be in the same room with them. You need ups and downs. You need pain to know that the love feels real. With Sam and Finn…all I felt was up. There was no down and how do I know I'm really up if I've never been down?" Quinn rambled on in one big rush. She looked over at Puck, knowing she'd be getting a look, but he just looked thoughtful.

"So Finn was safe. Sam is boring. What was I?" he asked. That. That was the question she had been dreading and of course that was the question he had to ask.

"You were…you were…I should really go," she said, trying to back out of the question. She closed the car door and ran up to her door, struggling to get her keys out of her pocket. It seemed to take a lifetime to get that door to open, but when she finally got the key into it and then – _click_ – she was home free.

"Quinn!" Puck called. Apparently not home free.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"I love you."

Quinn turned slowly, the rain pounding on her head and on the sidewalk. "What did you say?"

"I said I love you. I wasn't going to fight but…you're not with Lady Lips. There has to be a reason."

She stayed silent.

"What was I?"

"You…you were…you were…" she stuttered. She forced herself to look him in the eyes. No more lies. "You drove me insane. There were a lot of days where I just wanted to strangle you. I told myself I hated you but…I didn't. I missed fighting, and getting mad, and making up because…"

"Because?" Puck prompted, his eyes full of emotion.

"Because I love you too."

And suddenly she was running towards him and slamming into him and she was kissing him, kissing him like the world would end if they parted, like she would die if she couldn't get his lips on her neck at that very moment. He braced himself against his truck and kissed her back, holding her up and twisting and turning his head to get closer and closer and she felt like she was going to explode with happiness at the feel of his hands on her back.

They were slowly making their way to her bedroom, stopping to make out on the couch, on a kitchen stool, against the wall of the stairs, against the door of her bedroom, before making it to her bed. Puck lay her down gently, looking at her with adoring eyes and she smiled up at him. His lips were back on her, kissing his way up her neck, along her jaw line, to her lips and back down. They were gossamer kisses, ghosting her skin in ways that made her tingle all over.

And then his shirt was on the floor and she was pretty sure she was the one who had taken it off. She was aware this was probably going way too fast but she didn't care because he was here and he was hers and she had wanted this, oh she had wanted it so freaking much.

And then she was stupid. Again.

Because now she's waking up and she's got no clothes on and Puck is asleep next to her and _he's_ got no close on and his arm is wrapped around her waist and she's hoping that they used a condom. She looks at the clock and it's only 4:30 and her mother won't be home until six, so she breathes easily. Quinn looks around for her clothes and finds various pieces discarded about the house.

And then Puck is behind her in his boxers, holding her to him and nuzzling her neck and she feels like she's about to melt into his arms. She thinks she's a huge sucker because all it takes is a little neck nuzzling and she's his.

"Quinn?" he whispers. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she whispers back, even though something is obviously wrong.

"Quinn?" he asks again, because he knows this girl all too well.

"We did it wrong again," she groans sadly.

"What do you mean? We used a condom," he assured her. She shakes her head.

"It's supposed to be…different. Our first time. Or our first do over time. We were supposed to do it right this time," she tells him. He turns her around and smiles and she can't help but let a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth.

"It is different. This time, we love each other and we know it. This time we are both completely sober and neither of us is with anyone else. We did it completely right," he tells her, staring deeply into her eyes. Puck pulls her close. "It may not be right to some people, but it's right to us. We're Puck and Quinn, Quinn and Puck, and we are uniquely us and that was uniquely us."

And Quinn smiles, a real genuine smile. The first one in a long time. Oh, he's good. And she's good. And they're good.

And after running for so long, Quinn finally lets herself melt into his arms.

* * *

This is what SHOULD happen. But I know it's not going to because Ryan Murphy is on crack and likes cliched, stupid, boring, stereotypical couples better than passionate, unorthodox, sexy, exciting couples like Quick and the other writers won't tell him to STFU and drop the stupid Sinn storyline. Sorry, I got a little ranty towards the end there. But you get my point...

Reviews are love.


End file.
